A Turn For The Worst
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: Toph is captured by the Fire Nation, because censorship has taken over. Now, anyone seen wearing the color green is charged and sent to prison. 'Coincidentally', the ship that has captured her is the Fire Royal's, and the GAang is there too. Tokka, Kataan
1. A Walk Along The Beach: Prologue

**A/N: Heylo all you people! Okay, I know that the first thing that you're thinking is: "Oh, my god, this is so short!" Yes, yes, I know that it's tiny. I'm sorry. But this is a piece that I'm writing for my English class, and this is just the introduction. But, the good thing is that I'll actually be updating totally regularly! I know! You're just as surprised as I am! But, yes, I am also writing this for English, and it will be worked on every day. The chapters will probably be kinda short, and I apologize in advance. But at least you can be sure that I'll update regularly. Okay, sorry for my rambling. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the frickin' show Avatar, so stop sayin' I do! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph Bei Fong walked along the shoreline, her vision a bit blurred by the sand and water at her bare feet. It's times like this that make her wish that she isn't blind. These moments also make her thank the spirits that she's an earth bender. Without her bending, she really _would _just be a helpless little blind girl, as her parents saw her to be. Adjusting her green and yellow striped headband, the blind earth bender is reminded of her thoughts from earlier, the reason she was out on this frigid shore in the first place. She relived the feeling of relief to be free from her parent's strict rule, stretching her arms as if to show that she was free from constraints. It certainly wasn't that they were rude to their only child, just that they thought of Toph to be as small and fragile as their fine china. Of course, all of the Bei Fong's dinnerware was porcelain. Their endless budget would be spent on no less. And the credit card-like emblem, happening to be linked to their fortune, has served it's purpose well for the Avatar and Company.

The Avatar, commonly known as Aang to close friends. Master of all four elements, an Air Nomad, so carefree for a boy with such a large weight on his shoulders. Saving the world and restoring peace has never been an easy task for anybody. He is quick and also light on his feet, thus being pronounced, 'Twinkle Toes' by Toph, the official nick-name pronouncer of the group. And then there was his 'company'. Toph, along with Katara, and Sokka, two warriors from the small Southern Water Tribe. Katara, a master waterbender, as talented with this frozen ocean as Toph is with the earth under her feet. Her motherly attitude and sweet demeanor sicken Toph, thus being pronounced, 'Sweetness.' And that leaves Sokka. Not a bender, just skilled with a boomerang and machete. But even without special 'magic' as he calls it, Sokka is brave, smart, and funny. Not to mention lazy, thus earning him the title, 'Snoozles.' Not afraid of the ruthless, evil Fire Nation, and not too much of a coward to stand up for what he believes in. And what Sokka believes also happens to be what Toph has faith in, too. They're so alike, in personality and mind. Sarcastic, humorous, a bit of a complainer if put up to it. They're the comic relief for the 'Aang GAang', a somewhat funny label for their little world-saving, mismatched group.

A freezing wave washes over Toph's exposed feet, snapping her out of thoughts, making her suddenly realize how cold it is. Shivering, she makes her way across the sand, truly blind for a moment because the tiny, separated Earth particles make it too fuzzy to feel any vibrations. And that short moment proved to be when the world seemed to end for poor, delicate, blind Toph.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And I already know that probably in all of your reviews you'll say: "Kinda short, please make longer." I know that it needs to be longer!! So **_**please **_**don't say that to me. :) I really, really hope you like, 'cause if you guys do, then hopefully my English teacher, Mrs. Surritte, will too. So please, please, please review becasue this counts for a grade for me! Thanks a ton!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	2. Carried

**Hi again people! I told you that my update would be sooner than usual! You're welcome! lol. I really, really, hope you like this chappie!**

---------------------------------------------------

She feels a pair of large hands wrap around her mouth and neck. Another set of gloved fingers encircle Toph's ankles and lift her off the ground. She kicks as hard as she can, and screams as loud as possible, but has no effect upon her to kidnappers. Toph can make out the heartbeats of the two people, and they're beating fast. They're nervous. She decides to use that apprehension to her advantage. Toph suddenly spins and kicks out, and she feels her bare foot connect with a masked helmet. It stings, but she's faced so much worse. The man cries, "_Yelp_!" and drops her legs like hot-coals. Her foot connects with a hard surface, but not one she's used to, and that confuses her. Toph thinks that she's won though, or at least is triumphant in a battle, when cold, vice-like fingers wrap tighter around her neck, strangling her. "Your not going anywhere, Blind Bandit," the voice is muffled and distorted through the helmet, making a chill run down Toph's spine. She's reminded once again of her past though this time through the nickname. She used to be a fighter, the very best. In all Earth-Rumble tournaments she would achieve victory, crushing larger men who thought that they were better, and pitying her, with her natural skills and large amounts of earth. But it seems that those factors won't help her now, because the floor underneath her is strange and foreign. The vibrations that she can pick up are scrambled, causing her movement to be jerky. Toph is nearly suffocated, her face slowly turning a light blue. But suddenly the masked man releases her, and she's taking deep breaths just to prevent fainting. And then she hears a voice that she's been hoping to never have to endure again, although she knew that she would.

---------------------------------------------------

**How did you like? Once, again, I know that it was short, but these are just small paragraphs in my story. SO DON"T COMPLAIN! lol, jk, kind of. Well, okay, please, please, please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	3. On The Fire Ship

"Evil little child. Don't you know green's against the law? And of course, all Earthbenders are too. I had poster put up in all towns," the Fire Nation princess states oh-so-innocently.

"Well, I'm _so _sorry to break the law, Azula, but if you haven't realized this yet, I'm _blind_. So it gets a bit hard to read your little pamphlets," Toph retorts, always the sarcastic one. Azula is their enemy, the hated one, the little puppet of the Fire Nation king, Lord Ozai. She's so intent on attacking, it's frightening. Toph remembers when Azula and her own flesh-and-blood relatives, Zuko, the prince, and Iroh, her wise uncle, were fighting with fire and lightning. Zuko had lost his honor a long time ago, and Azula was sent out to capture and prison the two 'traitors' so they couldn't cause the king more humiliation. They had ended up in battle, with Iroh, who had once helped Toph through and ordeal, critically injured.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you're educated enough to read, brat, it's that you broke the law," Azula rages.

**Grr, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. Well, this chapter is at least 300 words longer than the last. And I added spaces between paragraphs! Whoo! Go me! lol, sorry. So, I'm glad that someone's reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender, yada, yada, yada.**

---------------------------------------------

Toph narrows her eyes. She has taken this whole ordeal to be a joke, an easy win like at the Earth Rumble, but she hears the severe ferocity in Azula's voice, and decides that maybe this could be a time when she becomes the big hero. Never as appreciated as possible in her little world-saving group, especially not enough by Sokka, in Toph's opinion, she realizes that this could be her chance to save the day. A time of glory, when the whole world would value Toph's life as much as the Avatar's.

But then Toph hears the door close behind her, and everything crashes back down to reality. She can't bend in this cramped space, there's no earth. And her plan is so wrong. Selfish and greedy, she realizes that her reputation isn't the only object on the line. The worlds life. Her friends lives. Toph's life.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of tired of our back-and-forth. I think that I'll just go now." Toph backs up, but bumps into two firebenders, her sensitive skin feeling their shielded uniforms right away.

"Do you really think that you'll get away that easily?" the fire princess laughs, and Toph winces. The sound is maniacal, piercing through her ears like fingernails on a chalk board.

Swiftly, the firebender guards grab Toph again, roughly covering her feet in uncomfortable cloth, just making her escape all the harder. She grunts as the two men gag and tie her arms and feet.

The princess laughs again, teasing, "Doesn't look like you'll be getting away anytime soon, little monster. Guards, take her to the cells, but away from the others. We don't want them planning an escape."

The warriors nod and bow awkwardly, awed by their luck to be in the presence of a royal. They take hesitant steps towards the exit, until Azula yells, "Go, did I tell you to stop?"

"N-no, your highness," one of the guard murmurs, "We're sorry for upsetting you."

That's another thing that Toph hates about Azula. She's a princess, and she _really _acts like it. The people in poverty in her nation mean nothing to her except moving targets for lightning practice. Toph was rich and spoiled, but lower class 'commoners' always meant something to her. Not that she met a commoner in her life. Her parents figured that if another person saw her they would attempt at kidnapping. Besides, she was a low-life too now.

The sentry that apologized then moves agin, and his partner followed suit. Toph felt like she has been moved for ages, but after only a few short minutes, the guards grunt to each other. She decides that this is her last chance. She'll lock them in as they put her down and untie her.

But as Toph waits to be let down, she smells what appears to be lavender. Suddenly the world goes fuzzy in her mind and feet, and Toph hears a man's laugh as she tumbles to the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Guess who's back, back, back. Back again? Me! StroodleDoodledFuhn! Cool, so, I really, really hope you liked this chappie! Please, please, please review! Thankies!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	4. Pain

**Heylo people! I really really hope that you like this chapter! After the is just the Epilogue! This chapter is also longer than the other, so please read and have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toph's woozy and nauseous, and her brain is spinning, making her gag and nearly retch. When she opens her eyes, they hurt even though she can't see the sun. She has skull-splitting headache.

But Toph has to ignore the pain. She needs to be aware of her surroundings and what's going on around her. It could mean death if she isn't.

It feels like she's tied to a wooden pole, and she probably is. And then it hits Toph. That's what the whole ship is made of! And that's why all of the vibrations are scrambled and confusing. Making her vulnerable and useless without any earth to bend or see. But she can't think about that. She needs to stay positive. So Toph moves her head slightly to the right and listens.

The blind earthbender hears voices, coming from near her right. It sounds like the gruff voices of two men. She doesn't recognize the sounds, so Toph guesses that it's firebenders.

She hears shuffling to her right, and a boy's tired, "_Unngh_," makes her ears attentive. But that doesn't make sense. Didn't she Azula say _away _from her friends?

"Hey! Roan, he's awake. Give him some more-"

"No! Your not going to make us fall asleep forever! Untie us and fight like men!" Toph challenges, her voice bold. She knows that it's a risky move, but she wants to fight. '_Even if there's nothing to fight with_?" a small voice in her head contradicts. But Toph decides that she can use her hands and feet if necessary.

"But you will be asleep forever. Believe me, you all will," Azula steps in, making Toph jump at the sudden voice. But not jump visibly, of course.

"I don't want to kill you, Azula. And none of us are afraid of you. Just let us off your ship." Ah, Aang. Even for an Airbender, he's extremely naïve.

And apparently Azula thought so too, because she laughs. "Here. We'll show them all that they should _definitely _be afraid of firebenders. Untie the blind one, now."

"Y-yes Princess." A new worker. So very hesitant and nervous, afraid of consequences if orders are not obeyed exactly.

Toph feels large gloved hands untie her from the pole. But then the world falls. She tries to make purchase with the pole, but it splinters her hands, making her bite her lip to keep from crying out.

The ground comes crashing. Her right wrist rolls to the side, either broken or sprained, and her bare feet burn from a fallen impact with the floor.

And Toph chokes back a sob.

"Toph!" she hears. Katara? Her head is spinning too much to be sure.

"Such a stubborn little devil you are, earthbender. You might as well pay be punished for that, too."

Then, quick as lightning-literally-, Azula strikes.

And Toph's world is burning down.

It's her back that's been burned. At least two ribs must be broken. She faintly hears the cries of two friends in the background. But only one stands out.

"Toph! Toph?" Sokka. He's worried about her? His voice seems the loud-

And then she's hit again. This time with fire, and not burning lightning.

But it hurts nearly as much.

And she hears the laugh again, accompanied by deeper chuckles. They're laughing at her, Toph realizes. They think that she's weak. Well, she'll just have to show them, then.

The earthbender rises to her feet, glaring through a half-swollen eye. This is going to be hard. She doesn't know where any her enemies are. Now her idea of just using her hands and feet to damage the firebenders seems to foolish.

The earthbender listens intently for the breath of her enemies. She perks her ears and tries to feel any type of vibration through the wood. But her tries are useless.

The warriors inhales are concealed through their masks. Azula must be taking shallow breaths, knowing how Toph uses her blindness to help unsure a winning battle. But this time everything seems futile. This stupid new boat has screwed everything up.

Then there's a sharp intake of breath near her right arm. _Her limp arm._ That's how Azula wins. She is just as perceptive as Toph herself. Knowing her enemies weaknesses, observing every falter, Azula soon picks up on how to win. Then, pinpointing an exact time and location to her opponent's downfall, she strikes. Just as she was about to now.

Toph's leg is swept out from under her causing a yelp to escape through Toph's lips. She lands on her wrist again, and hears a sharp _crack_, ensuring a busted bone.

She's kicked, hit, and bruised until her nose is bleeding and she can't open her eyes anymore.

And Toph just stays there on the floor, too dizzy and weak to move for the moment.

But vulnerable for a moment too long. Azula shoots again, aiming for the middle of Toph's neck, missing by only mere millimeters. How painful it is.

The blind earthbender let's her head fall to the ground, lolling to the side, receiving more pain.

And then the winds come. Toph knows what's happening. It's Aang. He's going into the Avatar State. Having the powers of all of his past lives too, Aang is virtually unstoppable when he's reached that point.

"Stupid, stupid little boy," Azula murmurs. Toph is reminded of Ba Sing Se. Aang had gone into the Avatar State then, too. But halfway through his rising journey, Azula hit him in the back with lightning. He fell, fell, fell, and Katara only saved him from hitting the ground with seconds to spare. The two had rushed out, Toph and Sokka already on Appa, leaving Ba sing Se behind. Fleeing.

And Azula planned to do that exact harm to Aang again.

"No! No, you won't hurt him!" Katara yells though tears. Toph hears the slash of ropes, most likely cut through by Aang's bizarre winds, and Katara must have rushed over to Azula, holding her arms back.

Toph wonders why she hasn't been hit again, or even checked on. _She must appear to be dead._ Her head rolled to the side, eyes closed, the basic position of the non-living.

And Toph decides to stay that way. There will be no reason for Aang to stop his awesome bending, nor for Katara to quit restraining Azula if Toph is dead. They will both still be mad.

And as Toph is washed over by waves, air, the occasional brush of heat, pushed over in the boat, rolled again and again, even painfully hitting the sides of the ship, she keeps still. She is pelted by hail, cut by sand, and twisted by wind, she stays dead.

The screaming starts then. It's Azula's, almost music to the GAang's ears, and a large _splash _follows. She is beat.

The smashing stops, as does Aang's power. He is brought back down by air currents, as usual, and he is fine, just tired.

Toph hears ropes being untied; must be Sokka. Loud footsteps, followed by two sets on lighter beats, close in and knees scrape the wood of the floor.

"Toph?" Sokka asks fearfully, dread filling his voice.

"Katara, is she…" Aang wonders, to heartbroken to finish.

"I-I don't know, Aang. We should check."

"I'll do it," Sokka volunteers boldly, although his voice shakes.

Large hands are gently placed on Toph's shoulder as he lightly shakes her, causing a ripple of pain to pass through her whole body.

"T-T-Toph? A-are you awake?" His voice is high, and she knows that he's crying. All of a sudden, she's crying, too.

And then Toph realizes that she is barely awake, and she's extremely cold. Maybe she _will_ die from all of the battering that she was put through.

"Sokka?" they gasp in relief, "Sokka, I love you," he chokes, and then she adds a feeble, "And I'm cold."

She passes out, her aching limbs spared for a moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi again! So, did you like the second to last chappie? Please tell me in a review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


	5. Epilogue

**Hey! Wow. I know. Really, really, extremly short. And I'm sincerely sorry. But this is the epilogue. I tried to put new paragraphs where they're appropriate. But I really am sorry for making this so short. I really didn't plan the conclusion to be like this. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar.**

----------------------------------------------------------------

Three years.

It's been three years since that horrible incident, the most horrible moment in Toph's life. She nearly died, they say.

Four ribs broken, her wrist in three. Her nerves were partially fractured, and she still wears a neck brace. Her heart stopped for one full second and she had a stroke.

But that doesn't matter to Toph Bei Fong.

"At least I'm happy," she says to everyone who pities and tries to help her.

And she is happy.

Turns out that she _wasn't _invisible to Sokka, as she thought herself to be. And he certainly wasn't invisible to her.

The cuts and scars are just bad memories to Toph. She can't see them, anyways. And although extremely disabled, Toph still works in therapy everyday.

She can still earthbend, and is still at the top-she is, after all, the first and only person to ever bend metal-,and she still threatens to squish Sokka everyday. No one has seen or heard from Princess Azula or the soldiers that were with on the ship that day in three years.

But word is that there's a rebellion down in the slumps of the Fire Nation. And hey, Toph Bei Fong is _always_ ready for a challenge. Or, at least she is with Sokka by her side.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**HIII! So, how did you like the last chappie? I just wanted it to sum everything out in the end. And, there just might be a sequel if I get enough reviews. Probably not, but if there is, the chapters will be longer and much better. Because that one won't be for english, it'll be for pleasure. I didn't make it all lovey-dovey or anything, especially since a reviewer, TheBlindBandit, asked me not to. So, in honor of the last chapter, please review! Thanks!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
